The invention concerns a hinge frame in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1.
The object of the invention is to provide a quick-assembly hinge frame whose hinge cup is firmly attached to the inside of a door part and which can be quickly connected to the inside of the furniture by the cover bracket which is flexibly-mounted on the hinge cup.
Such a hinge frame of this layout is known in that for quick-assembly of the hinge frame onto a mounting plate on the furniture side, a retaining spring was present between the quick-release part of the hinge frame and the firmly attached mounting plate and that the hinge frame was locked onto the mounting plate by pressing the quick-release part onto the mounting plate thus locking it with the spring. The spring was released by the pressure of the hinge frame on the mounting plate and thus locked with the hinge frame.
A disadvantage of this known type of quick-locking assembly was that a greater work load ensured in that a relatively high locking pressure between the releasable part of the hinge frame and the fixed part must be used and must be compensated for by a restraining pressure of the hand to avoid movement of the furniture piece on the place of assembly.
One therefore had to restrain the furniture piece with one hand and the door with the other hand ensuring at the same time that the releasable part of the hinge frame was pressed onto the mounting plate with considerable force during assembly.